1. Technical Field
An image formation system including a data processing device for writing print data to a portable storage medium and an image formation device for reading out the print data from the portable storage medium and forming an image on a print medium are needed to execute printing without using computer networks (e.g., LAN, internet, etc.) in order to keep data for printing from transmitted through the computer networks view of security protection.
The present invention relates to such an image formation system as well as a data processing device, a computer-readable record medium and an image formation device capable of forming the image formation system.
2. Related Art
An image formation system which includes a data processing device (e.g. personal computer) for writing print data to a portable storage medium (USB memory, memory card, etc.) and an image formation device (e.g. printer) for reading out the print data from the portable storage medium and forming an image on a print medium (paper, etc.) has been proposed. In such an image formation system, print data that should be printed out has to be selected on the image formation device's side in cases where two or more pieces of print data have been written to the portable storage medium. Even when only a piece of print data has been written to the portable storage medium, the user can hope to check the print data before the execution of printing. In consideration of such cases, there has been proposed a method displaying preview images (of pages that can be printed out) on the screen (display unit) of a printer and thereby letting the user select print data (print file) to be printed out. An example of such a system is shown in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-136477.